


Share the Night

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: AU obviously, Alcohol, But they probably wont, Don't Judge Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know, M/M, Matt getting a Hangover, Matt owns a leather couch, Mentions of Suicide, Position Flip, Sex without(?) emotions, Smut-ish, So many unspoken problems, They say they dont care, They should talk to each other Properly for once, Tipsy Matt, Tipsy Matt is gold, What Have I Done, but they do, but well, the denial is real, yes thats important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beyond made his way into Matt's apartment for a usual shared night, he sure as hell did not expect him to be drinking. The reason becomes clear very soon, though, and Beyond refuses to leave him alone. as the night continues, things get heated.<br/>Both in talks and in touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and Summaries, to thanks for being here anyway xD  
> I ship Beyond and Matt for whatever reason, and this OS was a present for a friend.  
> She liked it, so I decided to upload this...  
> I Hope you guys like it too!  
> Tell me what you think, too?

It wasn't the first time Beyond snuck into Matt's Apartment without being caught, since Matt didn't bother to get a new lock after B got himself a spare key. Matt claimed he didn't simply because he refused to spend money on a new lock when he was certain that B would find a new way to get in, anyway. Well, lock picking wasn't quite a Hobby of Beyond, but that's not the point.

What mattered right now was the fact that the Apartment smelled... differently. Usually he would be greeted by the fading smell of cigarettes and freshly brewed coffee, since the Redhead seemed to have a slight need to drink Coffee all day. Now, the typical coffee-scent was replaced with something else, and it seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. It smelled decent, yet made a heavy mixture with the cigarettes. 

Curious about the origin of this smell he took of his jacket and shoes and placed them next to Matt's, as if making himself a home. He then stepped into the living room, careful not to surprise Matt (he had a Gun pointed right at his face more then once, and he wasn't up for another tally mark on the list, really...), who was halfway lying on the pitch black leather couch, seemingly relaxed, and playing a video game. Before he could say anything to let Matt know of his presence, the younger Male spoke first.

"What the Hell do you want?"

He definitely sounded displeased. "Quite rude, are we?", he snickered, walking closer. "It's the middle of December, it's cold... And I missed you". Beyond made sure to emphasize his last words, earning him an annoyed groan from Matt. Despite that, he turned off the game, put down his controller, and sat up to face Beyond. Realizing how close the black haired man has come, he quickly pressed his foot against his Chest to prevent him from getting any further into his personal space. "So what?", was his short cut answer as he tried to push the now smirking Beyond away, "You thought you'd just drop by and beg me to let you stay? Am I an Animal Shelter lately?"

Beyond gave up on getting any closer for now and just dropped himself on the Couch, also refusing to answer on the Animal Shelter-Question. "Fine. I'll just warm myself up a little and leave. Alright?". Matt's reply was a disapproving murmur as he ran a Hand through his slightly messy Hair, followed by a grumbled "You do whatever you want, anyway...".  
Silence filled the room after the little argument and Beyond felt a piercing gaze lying on him after a while. He turned towards Matt again, just to find the younger male looking at him with furrowed brows and slightly narrowed eyes. His eyes were filled with something that seemed to be a mixture of pure irritation and... curiosity? A quite chuckle escaped his throat when Matt mumbled something to himself, though it was inaudible for Beyond. “What?”, the black haired male asked, still obviously amused. This seemed to irritate Matt even more.

“God, I fucking hate you...”

Beyond lifted an eyebrow, still looking at him with amusement. “What is the Reason this time?“ Matt told him how much he hated him on a regular basis, so it was not a big deal for Beyond, but he really wanted to know what (besides his presence itself) annoyed Matt so much. And he wanted to listen to more slurred out words as well, but he wouldn't admit it. Green eyes trailed over his body until Matt finally answered. “You actually start to look good after a few Whiskeys” B's intuition seemed to be right, but he wanted Matt to say it himself. 

“I didn't drink anything”

“But I did”

His smirk grew into a grin when he got his confirmation. The Boy smelled like an Irish Pub. Smoke and Whiskey, mixing into the warm, heavy scent that filled the apartment. Not unpleasant, just unusual. But the fact that Matt was drinking alcohol, needless to say strong one, only played into his hands. He leaned forward and gently grabbed the Redhead's chin, making him unable to turn away. “You really shouldn't be drinking this, you're still underage”, he purred against Matt's lips, obviously faking concern. Matt grumbled, batted his Hand away and stood up. “I am not, you Idiot”, he argued, and this was true, halfway at least. “As long as you have your Butt sitting on a couch in America, you still are. After all, you're 19, not 21”, he said with a smug expression.  
Matt rolled his eyes and breathed out a simple “Fuck off” before turning away. Beyond used this moment of unwariness and stood up, immediately heading for the kitchen. “Hey, where are you going?!”, he heard Matt protesting and following him, but as soon as he walked through the door, Beyond already found what he was looking for. A bottle of expensive looking Whiskey, carefully placed on the counter, the empty glass still standing next to it. He took the bottle and turned it in his hands. “My, that's some high quality Whiskey you have. ”, he said with a grin, “Fancy, aren't we? Irish single-malt, and not a cheap one”  
He unscrewed the lid of the bottle and poured a good sip of the bright golden liquid into the glass. Matt just watched him with a displeased expression. “You don't mind sharing with me, right?”, Beyond said, more a statement than a question. Before receiving an answer, he already lifted his glass, swaying it slightly towards the younger male and said “Sláinte mhath”  
Matt scoffed in disapproval when Beyond sat the glass onto his lips. “That's an _Irish_ single-malt, you said so yourself, not a Scottish one. Don't use a Scottish Toast, you dabbler!”, he hissed. He mumbled something under his breath, probably wishing Beyond would choke on the Whiskey, and turned to leave the kitchen. He was stopped by a Hand firmly gripping his wrist and pulling him back and around, only to be followed be a second hand in his neck and lips harshly pressed against his own. He wanted to pull away, but failed as Beyond gripped a handful of his hair and kept him in place. He let go of his wrist, only to cup the Redhead's face, thumb trailing over his cheekbone. Being less careful then before, he used his thumb to slightly push down Matt's bottom lip, completely ignoring the Fingernails digging into his upper arms, but feeling a pleasant shiver running over his shoulders like cool silk when he heard the deep, vibrant groan escaping the back of Matt’s throat, warm breath stroking over his lips. He used his chance and forced the hot, rich-tasting Liquor into the slightly smaller males mouth, his lips twisting upwards for a split second as he heard the cut off, surprised gasp Matt let out. Once Beyond was sure Matt swallowed all of it, he pulled away just enough to trace over Matt's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the taste of the Whiskey's leftovers mixed with Matt's own. He opened his dark eyes slightly, his gaze wandering over Matt's tense features. He discovered a small trace of Whiskey that dripped from the corner off his mouth, slowly rolling down to his chin. Of course, he leaned forward, kissing away the liquid. He let out a satisfied hum and pulled Matt a little closer again to reach his ear. 

“Delicious”, he whispered, just to be finally pushed away. Matt's piercing gaze was condescending, he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his black and white striped Shirt. A favorite of Beyond, needless to say, since it exposed all of Matt's delightful neck and just enough of his shoulders to make him want to tug it out of the way to reach every bit of them. Or preferably, tug it _completely off._

“Disgusting...”, Matt simply stated to emphasize his revulsion. “Don't think I don't know why you are here... So if you are trying to get into my Pants tonight, You're gonna have to face a disappointment. I am not in the mood. So could you please get your sorry horny ass out of my apartment?”

Beyond made a sound of what could have been compassion and stepped closer, giving him a gentle smile. “What's wrong? Is the Hangover already kicking in?”. Matt wasn't surprised at the slight tone of amusement that lied in his words. Beyond lifted his hand to caress Matt's cheek but was roughly batted away. “Stop touching me, Goddamn! Just fuck off!” Matt growled, but Beyond didn't even think about leaving now, nor was he cowed by that. He chuckled quietly and laid a hand on his neck again. “Why so touchy toda-”

He was cut off by two hands grabbing the collar of his black Shirt pushing him roughly against a wall, slightly hitting it with the back of his head. “Shut up already! I'm fed up with your fucking Bullshit!”, Matt snapped at him and pressed the taller man harder against the wall, “You better bear in Mind where your place is, you little shit, or I'll make you remember!” It took Beyond a few seconds to process the words, the pain in his back where the door frame digged into his spine was too distracting. It was not the pleasant kind of pain in the back. Like it was when Matt pushed Beyond's upper Body over the edge of the Bed to get enough free space for shameless bite marking, bruising and whatever the hell else he was doing all over the other males abdomen and simply-

“Did you listen?!” Beyond's trail of (maybe right now not quite appropriate) thought set to an end when Matt pushed him against the wall a second time to get back his attention. Beyond let out a pain filled groan. “I did!”, he pressed out.

“Good. Now leave” Matt finally turned away and went out of the kitchen without looking at Beyond again. The black haired Male followed him with his eyes, still slightly startled. What was that? Beyond was sure it was not the alcohol that made Matt snap so easily. There had to be something else, and he wanted to know. Quietly, careful not to do anything that could provoke Matt even more, he walked after him, keeping a safe distance. His eyes wandered over everything in the wide living room. A letter? Probably not. Basically nobody knew that Matt lived here in Los Angeles, so receiving a letter that would upset him was not an option. A call? More likely, probably... His eyes go stuck on a calendar on a cupboard. Inconspicuously, he tried to get a closer look. He looked for Matt, who was standing on the Window, fumbling for a cigarette, turning his back towards Beyond. He wouldn't notice, would he? He leaned closer and looked over the calendar, apparently it was a schedule, showing the whole month. Each square representing a day, filled with letters, abbreviations and numbers only Matt would understand, but Beyond assumed those there appointments, deadlines (since Matt worked 'part time' as hacker, and of course he had a lot of clients, thanks to his skill) and a lot of other things Beyond would never know about. But something caught his eye. One square, completely empty, not a single letter or number in it. Leaning in a little closer, Beyond looked at the date. It was today. The nineteenth of December, 2009.

Oh...

_Oh..._

How could he forget? That explained Matt's behavior more than enough... The nineteenth of December, A's date of Death. Nine years ago he committed suicide. Beyond felt so ignorant, how could he forget such a date? In addition, Mello's Birthday was only six days ago, and Matt was not allowed to be with him. At least Beyond thought so, since Mello and this little albino named Near were with L all the Time and solved cases with him. As his successors, that's what they where supposed to do. But Matt, who was 'only' the third in line (and even if he denied it, Beyond knew that Matt could have ranked higher if he had wanted to), was not allowed to go with them. This also included a simple but irrefutable rule: No contact. 

It was easy for Beyond to conclude that not being able to see his friend anymore would upset Matt, but being prohibited to hold any contact because L said so was something that would piss Matt off completely. Beyond assumed that Matt didn't even know where Mello was. He could be in an Apartment down the street or at World's End, who knew? Certainly not Matt...

Simply said, it was a more than fucked up week for his little Redhead.

Beyond wrapped his arms tightly around the younger male’s waist and Matt tensed up immediately as he felt the warm breath stroking over the back of his neck. “I'm sorry”, he murmured into the Redhead's ear, hands slowly trailing upwards “I forgot...” More a statement than an excuse, but it would surely do the thing. 

Unfortunately, it didn't...

After giving nothing more than a small growl as a warning, his left arm flung up, and it was only thanks to Beyond's quick reflexes that his fist didn't hit him. He leaned back enough to avoid the merciless punch and managed to grab his wrist tightly. He really didn't want to be hit by one of Matt's punches, because in contrast to his rather slim figure, he was strong, and a solid, well placed cross of him would definitely leave its traces on the poor swine who was targeted. Yet, his movements seemed... sloppy. Probably because of the Whiskey.

Matt tried to free his arm, cursing under his breath, but Beyond only tightened his grip around the struggling males wrist. “Let go! And keep your sorry ass excuses for yourself! The only thing you gotta apologize for is that you still are here!”, Matt snarled, only to be shushed by Beyond, who pressed the fingers of his free Hand against Matt's lips and pushed him closer against his own chest. Matt stopped any kind of movement, his free hand clawing into Beyond's forearm, growing even more tense at the amount of physical contact. “What's wrong?”, Beyond whispered in amusement, allowing his index finger to trace the outline of Matt's lips, “Are you afraid that you can't hold up your resistance today? Thanks to the fact that you are tipsy because of your booze and moody because of this date?”

He placed a small bite on the crook of Matt's neck, simultaneously pushing his bottom lip down just a little bit, careful not to get bitten himself, causing a shaky breath to escape the shorter man's lips. Matt then scoffed and turned away his Head. “What, and now you are here, offering me to get me out of my misery by fucking me into oblivion? Don't make me laugh. Honestly, you are the last person I wanted to see today”, he grumbled, leaning forward to bring as much space between the two of them as possible. Beyond slightly tilted his head, the smile still remaining on his pale lips. “You really think badly of me, huh? It's still such a shame...”, he said, pulling Matt's wrist up again to reach it with his mouth. His lips grazed over the soft, sensitive skin. Carefully, almost lovingly gentle, he placed a Kiss on Matt's wrist “I care about you so much...”

The Redhead scoffed in response. “Yeah, sure ” He tried to free himself, but instead of letting go, Beyond pulled him up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly, averting any way of escape. “It's true, Matt, think about it. I am the one who is always around. I care about you. Not Mello, not L, it's just me...”

He started placing kisses all over Matt's neck, slowly working upwards, but Matt tried to shrug him away. “Oh, please. Are you really so desperate for a lay that you have to come up with sweet-talking Bullshit like this? What a miserable shot”, a small chuckle escaped him, and he turned his head a bit, doing his best to ignore the burning feeling Beyond's lips left all over his neck, “But if you behave, I might let you try again”

The only answer he got was a bite right below his ear. Of course Matt would easily see through this (mostly) faked care. But Beyond didn't like the way he pointed it out. “You are getting cocky lately...”, the Black haired male stated before tracing the reddening spot with his tongue. Sure, Matt showed quite some resistance against pain, but his skin bruised so easily, it was always a delight to leave his marks all over it.

“So what”, Matt spoke up, leaning his head away from Beyond, “If you have a problem with that, fell free to _fuck off_ ”, Matt said. So he was still trying to get Beyond out of his apartment. But the older male didn't plan to leave anytime soon. “I wont”, he said, grabbing Matt's chin and turned his face back again, still holding Matt's arms pressed against his own body so they won't move. Clearly less careful he pushed his chin up a little to get better access to his jaw line and eagerly bit the sensitive skin, making Matt try to flinch away. “I'm getting the feeling that you are the one who should remember where his place is, not me...”. Continuing to place bites all over his jaw line, he occasionally switched to leave kisses and bite marks all over Matt's neck. Of course Matt fought back as good as he could (Beyond didn't expect anything else), but the height difference was favoring Beyond at this matter. He then let go of Matt's chin to move his Hand down his side and slowly slide under the younger ones Shirt, tracing the soft lines and curves which were formed by surprisingly toned muscles and defining bones. But there was something that left him frowning. Beyond enjoyed the feeling of warm skin beneath his fingers and lips, the shivers that ran over Matt's skin whenever reached a spot Matt seemed to be especially sensitive at, the shaky breaths he pressed out when Beyond bit down harshly. Yet, something was missing – _As usual._

Despite not being one of the... 'loud' kind of person to begin with, Matt simply refused to make the kind of sound Beyond wanted to hear. Matt didn't want Beyond to get the satisfaction of making him moan. He once even ended up making his own lip bleed because he bit down too much just to stay as quiet as his remaining self-control allowed. And Beyond hated that. Pulling away from Matt's neck, Beyond leaned to his ear. “Come on, Mail... _Speak up_ ”

In hindsight, with calling Matt by his real name he maybe pushed his luck a little too far, knowing that the sheer fact that Beyond knew was enough to make him furious on a regular basis... Needless to say, Beyond _calling_ him by his real name was no better.

When Matt opened his lips, for a split second Beyond thought he actually got him that far, and loosened his grip long enough for Matt to grab his wrist. Instead of letting out the desired sound, Matt looked at Beyond from the corner of his eye and whispered in a raspy voice “Say that again?”

Within the blink of an eye, the Redhead twisted Beyond's wrist until he was forced to let go, turned around and shoved him onto the couch behind them. Beyond let out a surprised gasp when his back hit the soft cushion. Immediately, he tried to push himself back up, only to realize he was unable to move. Matt still got a hold of his right wrist, pressing it down harshly into the cushion. His left arm was stuck between himself and the backrest, and kept in place by Matt's knee in the palm of his hand, right next to his own thigh, just enough to keep him down for sure without seriously hurting him. This position was anything but comfortable, but the Redhead didn't care at all, obviously. Matt hovered over him, looking over Beyond's surprised features with a smirk. 

“Who do you think you are? Daring to call me by my Name and command me to 'speak up'? You should be aware by now that you are not the only one to know how to play with... little weaknesses”

As he spoke, he traced Beyond's collar bone with the fingernails of his free hand before grabbing the fabric of his shirt. Beyond's eyes grew wide as he realized what Matt was aiming for, and it a cold shiver run down his spine. _He wouldn't dare_.

“Don't!”, the older male hissed, but Matt just leaned in, still smirking, and breathed against his lips.

“Make me stop...”

Without even waiting for a reaction, Matt pulled the wide-cut collar aside and pushed Beyond's shoulder down when he tried to fight back. “Gettin' a little edgy, hm? Not funny anymore, now that you are the one lying down all helpless?”, he whispered with a dark, amused chuckle and slowly moved to his shoulder. Beyond growled slightly, more than just a little angry. This Bastard was either way more drunk than Beyond thought or had a straight-forward death wish. 

“I swear I'll make you regret it!”  
“You can try”  
Matt was undoubtedly going for his scars.  
Those damn leftovers from 2002.

It was an unspoken agreement between them that Matt wouldn't touch them, or avoid it as good as he can. Most of them were all over his back, but a few offshoots reached over his left shoulder and arm. And that was exactly where Matt's lips not hovered over... Beyond felt his body tense up and he turned his head away, awaiting the feeling of Matt's lips, teeth, tongue or _whatever the hell he planned on doing,_ the warm breath already dancing over his skin. Pressing his lips together until nothing but a thin line remained, he felt Matt leaning in closer, opening his mouth slightly and-

“Did I scare you?”

_This sadistic little Fuck_

Matt sat up a little to look at Beyond, smug eyes tracing every little bit of his features and a lopsided grin completing the self-satisfied look on his face. Beyond, now facing him again, looked at him with a mixture of surprise and anger and wished he could wipe that damn grin off his face... Matt's shoulders shook slightly when he tried to hold back a giggle. “You should see yourself...”, he said and walked his fingertips over the lying males cheek to his lips. Beyond turned his head away and tried to free himself, grumbling “Fuck off already” and other curses, trying his best to not accidentally harm either of his hands in the process. But it seemed Matt still didn't want to let him get away and grabbed his chin roughly, turning his face back to look him in the eyes. “I think I made myself clear?” Again, Beyond tried to free his hands, only to have Matt tightening his grip around his wrist until it felt like it was bruising. “Did I?”, Matt repeated and tugged at the black Shirt to get back it's owners attention. “Who do you think you are?”, Beyond just grumbled. Matt raised an eyebrow. “Well, I am the one you should bury in gratitude, because I didn't turn your sorry ass in to L.”  
Beyond stared at him for solid five seconds, and then laughed quietly “You wouldn't do that...”

“You think so? Try me. Just a little call, telling Roger about your whereabouts. It would most likely not even take an hour for some of L's henchmen to arrest you”  
Beyond pushed himself up as far as he could, their lips barely apart. “That might be true, but you still like me more than L. You wouldn't do L that favor... But if it makes you feel better...” he softly pecked Matt's lips, smiling at him, “Thanks for not turning me in”  
Matt grimaced slightly. “What comes next? Some emotional Bullshit? If you want me to kick you out, just tell me...”

“I am the one getting emotional? Didn't you just call me handsome? Complementing sounds like a cheesy thing to do”  
Matt leaned back a little, but still holding Beyond down. “Maybe I didn't express myself correctly...'You still look fuckable after five Whiskeys' would be more precise”, Matt stated. Beyond looked at him, visibly displeased by being labeled 'fuckable'.  
“You better watch Your-”  
“Just shut up already.”  
Matt leaned down and pressed his lips harshly against the other man's. With his free hand he took hold of a few strands of black hair, giving it a short yank which left Beyond gasping in surprise. Using this chance to it's fullest, Matt greedily pushed his tongue past the older males lips, turning the gasp into a pleased sigh. Matt lifted his knee ever so lightly from Beyond's palm, a gesture that went not unnoticed. Instantly, his hand rushed up, grabbing Matt by his neck, and then letting his fingers slide into red hair, grabbing a handful of it. Not sure if he was pulling Matt closer or trying to pushing him away, he just went with whatever it was, focusing on more important things. For example, the fact that Matt finally showed enough mercy to let go of his other hand as well, now clutching onto the fabric of Beyond's shirt with both hands, pulling him up a little. He took it as the invitation it obviously was and pushed himself up, feeling Matt tugging him even higher until they both where sitting. Matt let out a displeased sound from the back of his throat when Beyond wrapped his free arm around his hip, pulling him closer against himself. He bit down on the younger ones bottom lip, but the reaction he hoped for was still missing, instead he got nothing more than a suppressed “Hn”. 

 

 _Especially stubborn today, huh?_  
This was nothing new, anyway. It was the same game, it ended like this all the time. How long was it like this now? Half a year, maybe? Or a little bit more. Beyond wasn't sure when they began to sleep with each other. It became so much of a habit that he didn't remember the hows, whens and whys.  
Yet, sometimes, the black haired male thought about those whys.  
If it really was just all about a few shared nights to fight off boredom, getting rid of tension.  
Or if it was the close relationship they shared years ago, before he left Wammy’s, which was still existent, just more twisted and tangled.  
If it was their mutual hate towards L that pushed them together enough to feel a kind of responsibility for each other.  
Or maybe they, against all odds, felt more for each other than they thought?

 

_No, it was just the Sex for sure_

 

He was harshly taken back to the present moment when he felt teeth relentlessly digging into the flesh of his neck, causing him to breath out “Ow!”. It was more an expression of surprise than actual pain, but he still tilted his head a bit to give more space to work with. “If you get distracted again, you'll regret it”, Matt hummed against his bruised skin in a low, raspy voice, sending a pleasant shiver over Beyond's shoulders. Before he could answer, Matt pulled away from his neck and tugged at the hem of his black shirt. “Take it off!”, he demanded and already shoved both his hands beneath the fabric. When Beyond didn't make any move to undress himself, Matt looked at him with an annoyed frown for a second and ultimately pulled the shirt up by himself. “Don't make me do all the work, you lazy fuck”, he huffed and looked even more displeased when he saw Beyond looking at him with amusement in his eyes. “Why the Hurry? Or are you just being greedy?” he asked, taking his time to finally take off his shirt completely and dropping it carelessly. The Redhead rolled his eyes. “Of course... I'd like to say I am anything but greedy because I have certain standards, but every time you enter this apartment, they seem to jump out of the window.”  
“How rude.”  
“As if you care...”  
“Maybe I do?”, Beyond grinned, cupped Matt's face with his hands and pulled him in for another kiss. But instead of deepening the kiss, he slid his thumbs under Matt's chin and pushed it up, completely exposing the sensitive skin.  
“You damn-”, Matt started, but any kind of protest was downed in a choked groan when he felt teeth sink into the soft flesh of his throat. A sound that made Beyond shiver in excitement, and he eagerly continued to ravage, kissing, biting and sucking all the way down to his collarbones. With Matt's fingernails slightly digging into his shoulder blades, he tongued over the younger males jugular, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of the pulse slowly picking up pace. Beyond noticed the shivers that ran over Matt's skin every now and then as well, his lips forming a satisfied smirk when they became more frequent, ultimately leading to a shaky breath and a hand grabbing a fistful of black hair. He bit down again, harder this time, only to get the sharp pain of nails scratching over his skin in response when Matt's digits curled reflexively. He flinched slightly and Matt snickered. “A little thin-skinned today?”, a smug grin garnished his face, but his half-lidded eyes took in more of Beyond's attention. “Look who's talking...”, he grinned back and took off Matt's shirt without meeting much resistance, dropping it as soon as it was off. Then, without a warning, he pushed Matt back, pulling a surprised gasp from his lips, and pressed him into the corner of the Couch. Surely not the most comfortable position, but he couldn't care less.  
From his position, stuck between the armrest and the back of the couch, Matt couldn't move much, yet the cool and smooth leather felt nice against his own heated skin. Beyond went for his neck again, letting out a pleased hum when Matt leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Taking his chance before Matt might change his mind, he began to work his way down his chest swiftly, yet making sure to leave little hickeys and bite marks all over him. Occasionally he felt Matt tugging at a few strands of his hair, accompanied by a short, quiet grumble, apparently leading him a little. After ignoring the first few tugs, he finally lifted his head a little and looked up at Matt. “Wanna tell me something?”, he asked Matt and tried to sound annoyed, but it seemed to miss it's effect, because Matt simply gave him a lopsided smirk. “Stop complaining, we both know you like it...”  
Mumbling an inaudible answer, Beyond turned his attention back and continued his doings, pulling a few enjoying sighs from the Redhead's lips. Beyond's own lips curled up into a sly grin, and he moved down a little more. He bit down harshly right below the rib cage, and _finally_ got what he wanted.  
A small, surprised moan escaped from Matt's lips, and he did his best to repress it, but Beyond heard it, anyway. A sound he liked to hear, that would send hot and cold shivers down his spine every time it reached his ears. He felt Matt move a little beneath him, and hurried to suck the skin a little, deepening the slowly forming redness of the mark left. Ignoring the slight tug he felt simultaneously, Beyond he moved further down, feeling skin and muscles quiver under his lips and hands, letting out a sound of appreciation every now and then himself.  
He let one hand rest on the Redhead's slender hip, thumb drawing small circles on the hipbone, and placing quick, yet longing kisses on the skin around. Almost avariciously, he licked along Matt's groin, pulling a breathless moan from his lips, and kept him from flinching away. Fingers tightened in his hair as he traced the defined line further down, using his free hand to grip the hem of Matt's jeans with two fingers and pulling at it, intending to get it off.

 

The last thing he expected was a knee that flung up and pressed painfully into his side to push him away.  
On the other hand, he probably _should_ have expected that...  
Breathing out a curse, he set up a little and pressed his hand against the hurting spot. He looked up to Matt, who leaned his head against his free hand and looked at him with a smug grin. “Bother to explain what this was for?”, Beyond asked when Matt continued to let his eyes wander all over him. He lifted his head a little, tongue darting out for a second to wet his bottom lip, and ran his hand through pitch black hair. Again, he noticed that it was softer than it looked, and very thick, making it perfect to tangle your fingers in it over and over again. His gaze followed a few strands of hair to linger on Beyond's face and his grin grew a little wider, fingertips grazing over his cheek.  
“I like to have you beg for it”, he purred and sat up a little. Beyond's lips twitched up for a second and he sat up as well, kneeling between the younger males legs. “Beg for it?”, he asked, lifting a brow. Before Matt could answer, he grabbed the younger male’s leg and dragged him down with a single yank, resulting in Matt now lying flat on his back, but he quickly pushed himself back on his elbows, only to find Beyond right in front of him already.

“You should watch your dirty little mouth. If you want use it, then why not moan for me instead of holding it all back? It's such a nice sound”, he grinned, yet Matt seemed unimpressed. Instead, he laughed quietly and sat up completely, pushing Beyond away in the process.  
“You haven't heard yourself begging to get fucked, right? The most entertaining shit I've ever heard”, he whispered back, hooking his fingers into Beyond's jeans and pulling him close, “But this aside, for someone who was so eager to lay me not so long ago, you really take your time” Matt placed a Hand in his neck and pulled him into a demanding kiss, something Beyond welcomed by leaning back with Matt enough to pull him on his Lap, pressing a hand flat on his back until their bodies touched. With their tongues moving against each other in a way too familiar manner, Matt noticed the remaining taste of liquor, and it made him sick. Blaming the lack of oxygen resulting from their fierce kissing for the growing vertigo, he leaned away just enough to look in the older males eyes, panting in synchronization.  
Licking over his bottom lip, Beyond's eyes showed a hint of amusement. “I thought I might be careful. For someone who was so repellent not so long ago, you are really fired up”  
Matt shrugged. “I said you wouldn't get into my pants tonight. Getting into your pants on the other hand doesn't seem too bad” While he ignored the throbbing pain in the back of his head, Matt kissed the man in front of him again, impatiently biting his lip until Beyond would part them again. And Beyond was too happy to answer the silent request, slowly beginning to slide his hands down Matt's exposed back, fingertips grazing along the spine, all the way to his hip. A soft touch that made the younger male shiver beneath his fingers. In response, Matt let his fingers move over Beyond's neck, occasionally using his nails to trace over the pale skin, running them into his hair and down his neck again in a circular motion. His free hand, which took a hold on the black haired males right shoulder, moved slowly as well, thumb stroking over his collarbone, sliding over his chest, touching all the skin he could reach.  
The feeling of skin on skin left a numb, yet burning tingle wherever they touched, causing heat to run through their bodies, slowly building up in their lower abdomen, until their steady breathing turned into unison panting, gasping and swallowed up moans.  
Matt managed to push Beyond down enough so he had to lean onto his elbow, one arm Still around the Redhead, and rolled his hip against the other male, pulling a shaky moan from his lips. Apparently, he tried to suppress that himself. Of course he would. Neither of them would want to admit that the other drove them crazy, causing them to lose any kind of self-control. That's how their little... 'Game' worked.  
The first one who succumbs, loses.

 

“How was that?”, Matt grinned, trying to ignore the heat of arousal the sound of Beyond's moan left in him, “ _Speak up_ ”  
Placing a row of bites from below his ear down his neck, occasionally moving his hip again, and felt Beyond digging his nails into the small of his back.  
It caught him off guard when Beyond lifted his hip to meet Matt's halfway. The sudden sensation made the younger man jump a little, biting down on his lip to avoid a moan, instead breathing out a quiet “Shit!”  
Not giving Matt the time to collect himself, Beyond traced his auricle with his lips, whispering “Yes, just like this…”  
And as if this wasn’t enough already, a short wave of pain washed through Matt’s head again. Damn, what was this? It was gone in a matter of seconds, though, so he ignored it again and turned all his attention on Beyond again. The black haired man had started to nibble at his ear slightly, his warm, heavy breath causing shivers on Matt’s shoulders. “Come on, make that sound again please, for me”, Beyond asked sweetly, but Matt noticed the scorn in his voice. Matt turned his head and looked at him again, pushing him away by his throat. He then ran his thumb over Beyond’s jugular, and grabbed the arm he was leaning on. Whispering “Fuck you” lasciviously, yet not less scornful, against his lips, he pulled at the arm and caused Beyond to fall back, lying flat on the couch once again. His hand wandered up the lying man’s neck and pushed his chin up to expose all of his neck. Pressing his lips against the skin, feeling the pulse beneath his lips, Matt made a humming, longing noise and started sucking and biting the skin avidly. He couldn’t say that the surprised gasp Beyond made when Matt bit down too harsh didn’t fire him up even more.  
The older man seemed to enjoy this, too, as he barely moved beneath Matt, instead pulling him closer, letting his hands wander all over his body.  
Yet it felt too obvious that Matt suddenly seemed… rushed.  
On the other hand, the slender fingers continuously making their way down to the hem of Beyond’s jeans were too distracting right now, so maybe he would figure out later. He managed to pull Matt away far enough to fiercely kiss him, biting his lip until he could taste the slightly metallic flavour of blood.  
Matt directly aimed for payback and pushed his palm against Beyond's crotch, moving his hand ever so slightly. This earned him a deep, lustful moan that left him shivering in excitement and his head spinning a little. He felt Beyond push his hip up to meet Matt's hand, but the Redhead immediately pulled his hand back and placed it on his hip to forcefully push him down again. A deep chuckle escaped from the back of his throat.  
“You are so thirsty its pathetic...”, he mumbled against the other's lips.  
“You have no room for talking. You're the one who couldn’t get me out of my Shirt fast enough, so better keep your filthy mouth shut”, Beyond replied, and a smirk formed on his face, accompanied by a provoking gleam in his eyes, “Or use it for something you're better in than talking”  
“You wish…”  
With no intention to answer, Beyond pulled the younger male into another forceful kiss and took hold of a few strands of red hair to keep Matt from moving away.  
While completely focusing on the relentless kiss, Beyond noticed something aside from the swallowed up moans and quick gasps for air every now and then.  
The little, unsuccessfully suppressed groans Matt let out grew more frequently and somewhat pained with every passing minute. He wouldn’t mind, really, but those groans were, in every sense, not his merit.  
In result, this was, in fact, concerning. When the Redhead started clawing into Beyond’s upper arm without any rhythm (or notable reason), he really began to wonder what was going on. He pushed Matt away, just enough to look into his face, successfully trying to not sound worried when he asked “Are you alright?”.  
Matt let out a hum and pressed his palm against the side of his head, closing his eyes.  
“I… I’m good”, he mumbled, and Beyond was sure: Everyone who’d believe this had to be utterly stupid…  
“Don’t lie to me”, he sat up, causing Matt to sit on his lap again, “What is it?”  
“I’m fine, goddamn. Stop acting all worried out of the sudden, who the hell would buy this?”  
Obviously, he wasn’t. Beyond rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. Matt was always so stubborn when it came to things like this. After thinking about the evening once again, Beyond noticed something. When he arrived, Matt already had stopped drinking, and didn’t seem as drunk as one would be right after that amount of Whiskey. Still tipsy, but not horribly drunk. Beyond grinned and then snickered slightly when he understood. “Your hangover is kicking in. One hell of a hangover”  
Matt let out another groan, the headache apparently was growing stronger, and murmured a half-hearted “Shut up”  
Did Matt really think he could work against it? He really was careless. As always. Beyond laughed a little and shoved him from his lap to stand up. “Move it. I’m gonna get you a glass of water”  
Getting comfortable in the corner of the leather sofa, Matt shot him a disapproving glare. “Since when are you so solicitous, huh? I think we can agree that I can’t give much of a payback anytime soon”  
Beyond turned around to face Matt before he entered the kitchen. “It’s just a glass of water, I’m not going to charge you for this”  
Matt scoffed and leaned back. “That’s new…”  
Grinning slightly, Beyond clutched his chest dramatically while saying “Wow, that hurt”, causing Matt to roll his eyes in annoyance once again.

 

“I like you better when you can't speak properly”, he murmured, but Beyond was already gone. The Redhead furrowed and leaned back with a long sigh when another wave of throbbing headache washed over him. He knew that he would regret drinking so much from the moment he began, but now that Beyond was here, it seemed even worse. He would have went to sleep a while ago and probably slept through most of his Hangover, thanks to the fact that the last days caused his sleep to be reduced to a minimum. At least he had worked on enough of his 'orders' to relax for the next few days. Looking over to the clock he noticed that by now, it was already the twentieth, 1:08 am to be exact. He closed his eyes and cursed quietly. Not because of something specifically, he just felt the urge to curse. Because Beyond came over, because of A's date of death, because of this obnoxious headache, because he claimed to not be in the mood and still ended up almost sleeping with him again (Well, he knew this headache was about to come, but he hoped he could ignore it), because he suddenly felt tired, because Beyond got all 'caring'.  
He didn't notice he was about to nod off until Beyond tapped his shoulder slightly and he jumped at the unexpected touch.  
He looked up and saw Beyond, already holding a glass in front of him. “Drink something before you sleep. You'll feel like shit otherwise”  
The Redhead sat up more and took the glass. “Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me”, he mumbled and set the glass against his lips. Swallowing the first bit of water, he realized how dry his throat was and how thirsty he felt. Like this was the first thing he drank in days. He quickly emptied the glass and let out a quiet sigh of relief. At least his throat felt better.  
And if he remembered right, there still were a few Aspirin somewhere. And finding it shouldn't be a Problem. Matt attempted to get up, but was pushed down again. “Looking for this?”, Beyond asked, showing him a little white pill in the palm of his hand. Before Matt could answer, Beyond continued, “If you hadn't drowned the water at once, I would've offered it sooner... I'll get you another glass”, he sighed, and reached for the glass.  
“Unnecessary”, Matt simply said, took the pill from his hand and swallowed it dry with an ease that would leave the most trained drug addict jealous. Ignoring the suspicious gaze Beyond threw at him, he put the glass on the table and laid back down.  
“You don't need to act all caring now, You know? I can take care of myself”, he murmured while getting more comfortable. Though he would never admit that it was somehow nice to have someone around. But it was still Beyond. And, well...  
You never knew.  
“Of course you can...”, Beyond replied, smirking slightly. He picked up his shirt that Matt dropped on the floor earlier and pulled it over again. “I think I will go, then?”  
He started moving, Matt grabbed his forearm, earning him a genuinely surprised look from Beyond.  
“Don't”

 

There was a moment of silence between them, only looking at each other, until Matt continued.  
“It's late, and people are pretty careless now. Stray cats like you will be hit by a car”, another short pause followed, “It would be a shame if I missed that”  
Now it was Matt who smirked, waiting for a reaction. Beyond then sighed dramatically, and dropped himself back on the couch again. “I see, I see. You can't be without me, huh?”, he grinned as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.  
“I changed my mind, _fuck off”_ , the Redhead scoffed.  
“Shut up and get some sleep already”  
Beyond heard something that could very well have been a whispered 'Fuck off', but Matt turned around, facing the backrest now, and didn't say anything further.  
After a few minutes, Beyond assumed that Matt already fell asleep, and reached over to bury his fingers in the red hair, stroking through them in a relaxing manner. Matt winced a little under the sudden touch, and made a half-hearted attempt to bat his hand away, but ultimately leaned his head into the touch, letting out a short, appreciating hum. Beyond smiled a little, finding himself unable to take his hand away until Matt was sleeping for sure. He waited a little so he wouldn't wake him up again, carefully stood up and turned off the light.

 

It surprised him that Matt was still so vulnerable on this day. In his own way, though. One would think that after nine years, he could deal with it a little bit better than drowning almost half a bottle of Whiskey by himself.  
On the other hand, it was understandable. Up to today, who had given him the chance to cope with the suicide of his most beloved person in a healthy way? Nobody did. Maybe it was Beyond's own fault, he left him alone as well. But he thought getting closer with Mello after this did the trick. Apparently, he was wrong.  
Sitting down on the other end of the couch, he sighed quietly. Well, he was around Matt again, so probably the next time, things wouldn't be so gloomy for the Redhead.  
Paying no attention to the Television, he closed his eyes as well, thinking about the better times with A, when the world didn't seem as cold as it was, until he fell asleep as well. 

When Matt woke up the next morning, his headache was gone, but he felt surprisingly warm. A fever? No, there was no way he had gotten sick. Opening his eyes, he noticed the blanket that was draped over him and frowned. He didn't get a blanket, so how- Oh...  
Sitting up, he looked around, but Beyond was, as expected, nowhere to be seen. There were barely occasions where Matt had seen the older Man sleeping, since every time he stayed over night, he was gone the next morning. Reflexively, expecting to see the cup of coffee Beyond left him each morning, he looked on the table, only to find a glass of water, and a Aspirin, carefully placed on a piece of paper that read “Just in Case, Drunktard”  
What an Idiot.  
Fortunately, he didn't need the Aspirin, but reached for the water since his throat felt dry.  
After he got his Shirt from the floor and pulled it over, he walked into the kitchen, preparing some coffee and intended to make himself something to eat.  
Much to his dismay, he found nothing. Not even basics. Did he forget to get something? Damn it. Now he had to go out, even though he had planned to stay home. Letting out a defeated sigh, Matt got some new clothes from his bedroom and went to take a shower.  
After getting out and dressed again, he noticed something when passing his mirror. The redhead took a closer look and growled, displeased. Something that was a mix of hickey and bite mark decorated his throat, right beneath his jaw, impossible to hide with clothes.  
Yeah, he remembered how that one came up...  
“Damn it”, he murmured and decided that he had to visit his neighbour.  
A cute, young woman named Jessy, who had taken care of covering his marks with her make up more than once.  
And, being grateful that she did it every time he asked (obviously amused about seeing him like this), he would invite her for Dinner again.  
At least that way the day couldn't possibly get bad.


End file.
